Séquelle
by Aeris444
Summary: Le combat contre Hadès a bouleversé Shun bien plus qu'on ne le croit...
1. Chapter 1

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun , couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 1

- Shun, ouvre-nous ! Shun !!

Mais aucun son ne répondit aux quatre chevaliers divins qui finirent par se lasser et descendirent souper.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils avaient vaincu Hadès et sauver la Terre. Après quatre semaines de convalescence à l'hôpital, ils étaient revenus vivre à la Fondation Kido.

Shun était très marqué par son lien avec Hadès et, dés son retour, il s'était isolé et éloigné de ses frères. Au départ, ceux-ci n'avaient pas réagi, préférant laisser à Andromède le temps de se remettre. Mais après plus d'un mois, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Shun passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'en sortait qu'à l'heure des repas où il descendait prendre quelques provisions puis s'isolait à nouveau.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il descendit, ses quatre amis étaient attablés. En silence et sans un regard pour eux, il se prépara un sandwich, prit quelques fruits et deux bouteilles d'eau. Puis, il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda enfin ses frères.

- Dorénavant abstenez-vous de vous excitez comme ça sur ma porte ! J'ai envie d'être seul, c'est clair !

Jamais Shun n'avait parlé ainsi, de façon si froide. Les quatre chevaliers ne purent qu'acquiescer et quand Ikki voulut ajouter quelque chose, Shun avait déjà quitté la pièce. Le phénix soupira…

- Je ne reconnais plus mon frère…

Hyoga, le plus proche ami de Shun partageait l'avis d'Ikki. Shun n'était plus le même. Physiquement aussi il avait changé, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient resté plus foncés, d'un vert sombre comme une forêt profonde. Sn regard avait perdu le pétillement enfantin qui le caractérisait et son éternel sourire s'était envolé

Plus tard dans la soirée, les quatre chevaliers discutaient encore du changement de leur ami… Hyoga ne supportait plus ces conversations stériles, il décida donc d'aller se coucher. En passant devant la chambre de Shun, il remarqua que la porte était restée entrouverte. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Shun était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vague, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs…Mais soudain, il se tourna vers la porte. Il avait senti la présence de Hyoga.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? cria-t-il en se levant. Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix ?

- Mais enfin, Shun…Je passais juste et quand j'ai vu la porte ouverte, j'ai voulu m'assurer que tout allait bien…

- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! s'emporta Andromède. Arrête de me considérer comme un enfant qu'il faut protéger ! C'est fini ! Après ce que m'a fait subir Hadès, je n'ai plus rien d'un enfant ! Il m'a changé !

- Je sais…mais ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps, tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

- Non ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai grandi…Je ne suis plus le même ! Je ne redeviendrais jamais le Shun que j'étais !

A présent Shun pleurait, des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage, de révolte. Hyoga, lui, ne comprenait pas l'emportement de Shun.

- Vas t'en…murmura Shun entre deux sanglots.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

Hyoga ne savait pas quoi faire. Pouvait-il laisser Shun dans cet état ? Mais déjà Andromède avait refermé la porte sur lui…

Shun pleura une bonne partie de la nuit mais quand enfin le sommeil le prit, il venait de se décider à se reprendre en mais…mais pas comme l'espéraient ses frères !

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Shun téléphona à Tatsumi afin qu'il mette à sa disposition le jet de la Fondation. Ensuite il mit la plupart de ses effets personnels dans deux grandes valises. Il laissa un mot pour ses amis, toujours endormis à cette heure matinale et, sans un regard en arrière, se dirigea vers l'aérodrome.

Dans un peu plus de dix heures, il serait au Sanctuaire…


	2. Chapter 2

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun , couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 2

- Saori, je voudrais m'installer ici quelques temps…

Shun se trouvait à présent dans la salle du trône face au Grand Pope Sion et à Saori.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Shun, mais l'aile ouest du palais est en cours de rénovation et il n'y a plus une seule chambre de libre…En plus tu nous prends un peu de court…

Shun sembla se décomposer…Le destin était contre lui…Il voulait enfin vivre sa vie, loin de ses amis qui l'étouffaient…

Sion prit alors la parole, comprenant à quel point ce « déménagement » était important pour le jeune chevalier.

- Un de mes chevalier d'Or pourrait te loger, ils ont tous agrandi leurs appartements…

- Vraiment ? un sourire était apparu sur le visage d'Andromède et personne ne pouvait résister à un tel sourire, pas même le Grand Pope.

- Bien sûr…Ca ne posera aucun problème… Mais chez qui voudrais-tu aller, tu as une préférence ?

Shun réfléchit un instant. Il avait pas mal d'affinités avec certaines chevaliers. Mais Aphro vivait avec Misty, Shakka logeait chez Mü en attendant la reconstruction de son temple et Saga hébergeait son jumeau… Chez qui pourrait-il donc vivre ? Quelqu'un qui le laisserait libre et ne le considérerait pas comme un enfant ou un invalide…Soudain un visage s'imposa dans son esprit !

- Masque de Mort !

- Quoi ??? s'exclamèrent Saori et Sion qui s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça !

- Je voudrais vivre chez Masque de Mort, reprit calmement Shun.

- Très bien, je vais le faire appeler, répondit Sion qui avait retrouvé son air impassible et qui se disait que le choix d'Andromède n'était probablement pas anodin…

- Hein ? Vous voulez que j'héberge ce chevalier de bronze ?

- Oui, tu as bien entendu…

Sion venait d'expliquer la situation à Masque de Mort. Saori et Shun patientaient dans une salle annexe, mais les éclats de voix du Cancer leur parvenaient assez clairement !

- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? s'énerva Masque de Mort, qui même s'il s'était amélioré depuis sa résurrection, était loin d'être le chevalier le plus sympathique du Sanctuaire.

- Il a besoin de changer d'air. Ca l'aidera sûrement à se remettre et à oublier ce qu'il a vécu…

- Ce n'est plus un enfant, voyons ! Il surmontera tout ça…

Shun sourit intérieurement…

- Peu importe, de toute façon, c'est un ordre !

- Bon, puisque j'ai le choix, grommela le Cancer au moment où Saori et Shun revenaient dans la pièce.

- Masque de Mort accepte, expliqua Sion. Shun, je vais faire porter tes bagages jusqu'au temple du Cancer. Masque de Mort, je te charge d'expliquer à Shun les règles de vie du Sanctuaire.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à la Fondation Kido. Hyoga s'était levé. Il avait hésité à frapper à la porte de Shun pur s'excuser de son attitude de la veille, mais avait préféré attendre que son ami se lève et descende à la cuisine. En traversant le salon, le Cygne remarqua immédiatement le carton déposé sur la table basse. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Il déplia doucement le carton, redoutant ce qu'il allait lire…

_Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga, Ikki,_

_Je suis parti m'installer au Sanctuaire. Je n'en pouvais plus de subir vos inquiétudes…Vous refusez de voir que j'ai grandi, alors tant pis… Pour la première fois, j'ai décidé de vivre comme je l'entendais. Je ne veux plus dépendre de personne !_

_Ne venez surtout pas me chercher, sinon je couperai définitivement les ponts avec vous…Je vous recontacterai quand je me sentirais prêt._

_A bientôt_

_Shun_

Hyoga sentit un long frisson le parcourir…Encore ce ton froid et distant…Aucun mot pour lui, son meilleur ami, ou pour son grand frère…Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du Russe… Ils avaient été trop loin cette fois, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de la souffrance de Shun et maintenant il était trop tard…

- Non, c'est impossible…Je dois aller le retrouver ! se dit Hyoga.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter faire sa valise lorsque ses amis descendirent. Voyant ses yeux rougis, ils lui demandèrent immédiatement une explication et Hyoga leur tendit le carton qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

Leurs trois visages se fermèrent lorsqu'ils lurent les mots si durs de leur ami…

- Je dois aller le voir ! s'emporta Hyoga !

- Non ! l'interrompit Shyriu en le retenant par le bras. Cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses…

- Oui, il a raison… Mon petit frère est quelqu'un de déterminé quand il le veut…Et même si je meurs d'envie d'aller le chercher en Grèce, je suis certain que cela l'éloignera encore plus de nous…

- Nous ne pouvons faire qu'attendre…conclut Seiya

Les quatre chevaliers de bronze passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter, regrettant leur attitude envers Shun…


	3. Chapter 3

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun , couples secondaires.

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 3

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta p'tite tête pour vouloir venir vivre au Sanctuaire au point d'accepter de loger dans mon temple…Pff d'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi Sion à penser à moi !

Masque de Mort et Shun était installé dans le salon du troisième temple et ce dernier venait de terminer son installation dans la chambre d'ami.

- Bon au niveau du Sanctuaire les règles sont simples, reprit le Cancer. Petit déjeuner commun à 9 heures puis entraînement de 10 heures à 11h30. Ensuite nous sommes libres de faire ce qui nous plaît…Sauf si Sion ou Saori nous convoquent, bien entendu…

Masque de Mort affichait son air le plus désagréable depuis que les deux chevaliers avaient quitté la salle du trône. Mais cela ne semblait pas impressionner du tout Shun.

- En ce qui concerne les règles de cette maison, ca va être très simple également : chacun vit sa vie ! Je t'ai accepté ici puisque Sion me l' a demandé mais ne pense pas que ça me réjouis ! Je suis un solitaire et compte bien le rester ! Et je ne veux pas qu'un _piccolo cavalieri _vienne perturber ma vie, c'est bien clair !

Shun se contenta de hocher la tête. En choisissant son hôte, il se doutait que la cohabitation ne serait pas simple. Mais au moins Masque de Mort le laisserait vivre sa vie et ne tenterais pas à tout prix de le remettre sur pied.

- Bon, je vais passer la soirée chez Aphro…A demain !

Et le Cancer sorti en claquant la porte.

Shun resta un instant assis… Le Cancer l'impressionnait…Il dégageait une aura tellement forte, depuis qu'il était sorti du palais du Pope, Shun s'était senti étrangement bien et maintenant que Masque de Mort était sorti, il réalisait que cela était du à l'aura du Cancer qui l'avait enveloppé.

Ne poussant pas plus loin ses réflexions, il décida d'aller saluer Mü et Shakka et de les prévenir de son emménagement au Sanctuaire.

- Alors comme ça notre mignon Shun s'est révolté et a quitté le Fondation pour venir se réfugié dans tes bras musclés ?

- Aphro…peux-tu, s'il te plaît, cesser de tout déformer ! C'est déjà suffisamment pénible d'héberge Andromède…

- Pénible ? Personnellement et si je n'étais pas avec Misty, ça m'émoustillerai de savoir que le plus pur des chevaliers dort de l'autre côté d'une fine cloison…

- Aphro, sans vouloir te vexer, un rien t'émoustille ! Et justement, c'est bien la fine cloison le problème ! Je ne vais plus oser ramener mes conquêtes !!!

- Pas à moi, Angelo ! Plus personne n'a frôlé les draps de ton lit depuis des mois ! Depuis, moi en fait ! J'ai été tellement exceptionnel que tu as peur d'être déçu ?

- Aphro…je viens ici pour me détendre…

- Bon ok…j'arrête…Mais n'empêche que je serai prêt à parier ma collection de vêtement sexy que tu ne résisteras pas très longtemps à ses grands yeux verts…

- Aphro, tais-toi où je te la fais bouffer ta collection de fringues !

Même s'il était le seul à pouvoir un peu taquiner le Cancer, Aphro connaissait aussi les limites à ne pas dépasser…Les deux chevaliers n'abordèrent donc plus le sujet de toute la soirée…

- Shun, tu es sûr de toi ? Enfin Masque de Mort n'est plus comme avant, mais quand même…

Mü et Shakka étaient très étonné du choix de leur ami…

- Tu aurais pu aller chez Dohko…ajouta Mü, visiblement plus choqué que Shakka.

- Non, il m'aurait surprotégé…comme tous les autres…J'ai besoin de liberté. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours dépendu des autres ! Aujourd'hui je veux changer…j'étouffe !Comprenez-moi. Ne faites-pas comme mes frères qui ne voient en moi qu'un bébé fragile à protéger de la dureté du monde ! Shun avaient les larmes aux bords des yeux…Ses deux amis les plus proches après ses frères allaient-ils accepter son choix ?

- Écoute, Shun…reprit Shakka en l'enlaçant doucement. Si tu es sûr de ton choix, ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir. Mais si un jour ça ne va pas, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là !

- Merci, dit Shun en serrant les deux chevaliers dans ses bras. Bon, je vous laisse, vais rentrer me coucher, la journée à été longue. Bonne nuit.

Et Shun sortit du premier temple.

- Shakka, mon cœur, je te connais si bien…Pourquoi le fait que Shun aille vivre chez Masque de Mort ne semble-t-il pas t'inquiéter ?

- Disons que je crois au destin…Shun n'a pas choisi ce chevalier par hasard…et Masque de Mort n'a pas accepter de l'héberger par hasard non plus ! Tu le connais, s'il avait vraiment voulu refuser, il l'aurait fait…

- Alors tu penses que Shun et lui pourraient…Une drôle de grimace se forma sur le visage de Mü.

- Qui sait…

Lorsque Masque de Mort rentra chez lui, Shun dormait déjà. La porte de la chambre d'ami n'était pas fermée et le Cancer jeta un coup d'œil dans la pénombre. Shun était allongé sur le ventre, entièrement nu, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. A cette vision, Masque de Mort senti son sexe se tendre…Aphro aurait-il raison ? Non cela ne devait être dû qu'à une trop longue période d'abstinence ! Et puis les jeunots ne l'avaient jamais intéressé…Il préférait les hommes d'expérience avec qui le sexe s'apparentait à une lutte de pouvoir…Un être aussi pur que Shun avait besoin de tendresse et d'amour…

- Mais bon sang, pourquoi ai-je besoin de me trouver des excuses…Ce gamin est mignon, il ferait bander n'importe quel gay en manque. Un point c'est tout !

Malgré sa détermination, Masque de Mort eut un peu de mal à s'endormir…Un jolie paire de fesses hantant ses pensées…


	4. Chapter 4

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 4

Les jours suivants, la vie reprit son cours normalement…ou presque. En effet, chaque soir Masque de Mort sortait en boîte à la rechercher d'un homme avec qui passer la nuit… Mais chaque soir, il revenait bredouille. Aucun garçon n'attirait son regard, n'excitait ses sens…

Shun, lui, s'était bien adapté à la vie au Sanctuaire. Tous les matins, il prenait son petit-déjeuner avec le Cancer, en silence. Puis tous deux se rendaient à l'entraînement. Généralement, il passait l'après-midi avec Mü et Saka. Le soir, Masque de Mort et lui mangeaient une fois de plus en silence. Mais étrangement cela détendait Andromède qui était bien loin des questions incessantes de ses frères. Le soir, il regardait la télévision ou lisait un roman puis allait se coucher, bien avant que son hôte ne rentre.

Cette petite vie tranquille aurait pu continuer longtemps…Mais ce ne fut pas le cas !

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de Shun au Sanctuaire, celui-ci avait décidé de contacter ses frères afin de les rassurer et de les prévenir qu'il ne comptait pas rentre au Japon dans l'immédiat. Mais ce coup de fil fut une nouvelle épreuve pour Andromède.

- Allô ? Shiryu ?

- Oh, Shun ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui…Je suis toujours au Sanctuaire…

Shiryu ? C'est Shun ? Passe-le-moi !!!

- Euh, y'a Hyoga qui voudrait te parler ?

- Ca va, passe-le moi…

- Shun ? Oh mon Dieu, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi ! Je sais que Mü, Shaka ou Aphro prennent sûrement soin de toi, mais te savoir seul

- Hyoga ! Arrête ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi ! C'est justement pour ça que je suis parti ! Tu ne me comprendras donc jamais !

- Mais, Shun !

- Ca suffit ! Passe-moi mon frère s'il te plaît !

- Euh…d'accord !

Ikki ! Y'a Shun qui voudrait te parler !

- Shun ! Mon frère ! Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

- Nii-san…Je vais bien tu sais ! Ca me fait du bien d'être seul ici… J'en avais vraiment besoin ! Désolé d'être parti si vite…

- C'est rien ! J'ai voulu venir te chercher mais je sais que si tu as pris cette décision, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose…

- Ikki…Merci !

- Bon alors, raconte-moi un peu…Ca se passe bien ? Tu loges au palais ou chez Mü ?

- Oui, tout va bien…Euh, le palais est en réparation et Mü est avec Shaka. Alors…euh…je loge dans le temple du Cancer.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! Masque de Mort ? Ce n'est quand même pas Sion qui a eu cette idée ?

- Non, c'est moi…

- Oh, Shun ! Mais tu as perdu la raison ? Je le savais que tu ne pourrais pas te débrouiller tout seul !

- Non, Ikki, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! Je suis adulte ! Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai choisi de vivre avec Masque de Mort ! Tant pis si ça ne te plaît pas ! Bon, je vais te laisser ! Je reste encore un peu au Sanctuaire. Je vous préviendrais quand j'aurais décidé de rentrer.

Et Shun raccrocha, d'amères larmes mouillant ses joues. Son départ n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté, ses frères le voyait toujours comme un enfant…Il s'effondra alors dans le divan, laissant exploser son chagrin pour la première fois depuis longtemps…Il voulait oublier…Oublier cette sensation horrible de sentir Hadès s'emparer de son corps, de son âme…Oublier ces combats, oublier ses frères…

Lorsque Masque de Mort revint dans son temple, Shun pleurait toujours. Le cruel Cancer fut un peu perturbé par ce spectacle…Pouvait-il laisser Andromède dans une pareille détresse ? Mais était-il seulement capable de consoler quelqu'un ? Les sanglots du chevalier divin redoublant, l'Italien prit la décision de tenter l'expérience du réconfort. Il s'assit doucement sur le divan et, sans un mot, il caressa doucement les cheveux de Shun. Ce dernier frissonna à ce doux contact qui finit par l'apaiser. Ses pleurs cessèrent mais Shun ne bougea pas, profitant du moment. Finalement, Masque de Mort cessa sa caresse et força Shun à relever la tête.

- Shun ? Je suis pas doué pour réconforter les gens, mais si tu veux parler, je peux au moins t'écouter…

- Merci…j'ai juste un petit coup de blues… J'ai téléphoné à mes frères et ils continuent à me traiter comme un gamin…Et puis les mauvais souvenirs qui remontent à la surface !

- Je vois… Ca te dirait d'aller prendre un verre à Athènes, ce soir ? ca te changerais les idées.

- Oui, pourquoi pas !

- Ok, je te laisse te préparer puis on ira manger un bout, si tu veux.

- Ca va !

Et Shun se précipita dans la salle de bain. Masque de Mort n'en revenait pas de sa propre attitude…Il avait consolé Shun et venait de l'inviter à sortir…

Oh, Athéna, empêché moi de lui sauter dessus ce soir ! Je sens que je vais regretter cet excès de gentillesse…

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Shun réapparut dans le salon et l'intuition de Masque de Mort se confirma. En effet, le jeune japonais avait revêtu un jeans bleu clair très très ajusté et une chemise vert pâle, soyeuse, dont il avait négligemment laissé les derniers boutons ouverts. Ce troublant spectacle fit immédiatement monter la température dans le quatrième temple. Le Cancer préféra fuir en direction de la salle de bain…

- Bon, vais me préparer aussi !

- D'accord…

Shun avait remarqué le trouble de son hôte et, étrangement, cela lui fit plaisir. Savoir qu'il pouvait être attirant renforçait l'idée qu'il était à présent adulte. Il fit un détour par sa chambre pour se coiffer et se parfumer puis s'installer dans le divan pour attendre le Cancer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut à son tour d'être subjugué. Masque de Mort portait un pantalon de cuir noir, un t-shirt d'un blanc immaculé et un blazer noir. Cela lui donnait un charme fou, entre le rebelle et la classe italienne. Shun ne put s'empêcher de le détailler ce qui n'échappa pas au Cancer.

Les deux chevaliers restèrent encore quelques secondes à s'admirer puis, finalement, Masque de Mort se reprit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon, on y va, sinon y'aurais plus de table libre au restaurant.

- On est partis !

Et Shun suivit le Cancer.

Les deux chevaliers descendirent les marches jusqu'à l'esplanade du Sanctuaire puis l'Italien prit la main de Shun avant de les téléporter à Athènes.

Shaka qui était justement à la fenêtre du premier temple fut à peine surpris de voir Andromède et le Cancer sortir ensemble…Son intuition allait-elle bientôt se vérifier ?


	5. Chapter 5

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 5

Masque de Mort et Shun étaient attablés dans un petit restaurant du centre d'Athènes. Ils venaient de terminer un simple mais délicieux repas et profitaient encore du calme avant d'aller finir la soirée en boîte. Durant tous le repas, ils avaient discuté naturellement de choses et d'autres. Cela avait étonné Shun qui voyait en Masque de Mort un homme plutôt bourru. Le Cancer lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas…jamais il ne parlait autant !

Alors qu'ils sirotaient un ouzo, les deux chevaliers s'admiraient en silence, évitant les regards de l'autre. Puis Shun se décida à prendre la parole.

- Merci, Masque de Mort de m'avoir emmené ici. Ca me fait du bien de me changer un peu les idées…

- Appelle-moi Angelo

Shun était la troisième personne à qui le Cancer révélait son véritable prénom. Seuls Aphro et Shura avaient eu ce privilège. Bizarrement, cela lui avait paru naturel d'autoriser Andromède à l'appeler ainsi…

Deux heures plus tard, Shun se trémoussait d'une façon plus que provocante sur la piste bondée d'une des boîtes les plus branchée de la capitale grecque. Les quelques verres qu'il venait de boire y étaient pour beaucoup ; visiblement Andromède ne tenait pas l'alcool ! Angelo resté au bar observait ce spectacle d'un œil intéressé. Décidément ce jeune chevalier de bronze était vraiment mignon…Aphrodite allait-il devoir vider ses garde-robes…Si Shun ne cessait pas de bouger aussi sensuellement, ça risquait d'arriver… Angelo n'en pouvait plus…Bientôt, il dépasserait le seuil critique et devrait trouver un moyen rapide de se soulager. Mais Shun cessa soudain de danser et rejoignit son compagnon au bar.

- Tu ne danses pas beau rital ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse en grimpant sur le tabouret à côté de Masque de Mort.

- Non… J'aime pas ça ! Je viens ici pour observer !

- Oh, je vois tu cherches une proie potentielle…Mais tu sais, je suis là, moi !

Sans qu'Angelo comprenne comment, Shun venait d'atterrir sur ses genoux et avait visiblement l'intention de l'embrasser…Ah tiens, c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire et le Cancer participait même avec un certain enthousiasme…Mais très vite les neurones d'Angelo se reconnectèrent et il repoussa le plus délicatement possible le jeune envahisseur…

- Shun, arrête… Tu as trop bu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais ! On va rentrer !

Et sans laisser à Andromède le temps de protester, Angelo paya leurs consommations et sortit de la boîte pour se téléporte au Sanctuaire.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers le temple du Cancer, Shun tenait de moins en moins sur ses jambes et fut bientôt obligé de s'agripper au bras musclé de son hôte. Celui-ci ne tenant pas à avoir une mort de plus sur la conscience finit par porter un chevalier d'Andromède à moitié endormi jusqu'à son lit. Se posât alors une question cruciale : lui laisser ses vêtements ou lui faire revêtir une tenue plus appropriée ?

Masque de Mort décida de simplement lui retirer chemise et pantalon. Mais rien que de frôler cette peau douce, ses sens s'enflammèrent. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il découvrit que le jeune chevalier ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Il se dépêcha alors de recouvrir ce corps si tentant s'un drap puis se précipita dans la salle de bains pour régler un problème des plus gênants…

Problème qui réapparu dés le réveil suite à d'explicites rêves…Jamais Angelo n'avait imaginé tester de telles pratiques dans la réalité et encore moins avec Shun, mais maintenant, il devait bien avouer que cela le tentait !

Andromède s'éveilla une heure après Angelo. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ils avaient probablement raté l'entraînement…Shun remarqua qu'il était nu et supposa que Masque de Mort l'avait couché et déshabillé à leur retour…Un mal de crâne horrible vrillait les tempes du jeunes bronze et cela s'accentua encore lorsqu'il se souvint avoir embrassé, de force, le Cancer ! Il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool ! Une douce odeur de café décida finalement Shun à se lever. Il mit un simple boxer et un t-shirt puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son apparition failli faire lâcher sa tasse à Angelo en admiration devant ses jambes fuselées.

- Bon…Bonjour Shun ! Pas trop mal à la tête ? demanda Angelo en tentant de garder contenance.

- Ben si justement…

- Il y a de l'aspirine dans l'armoire à côté du frigo.

- Merci

Shun prit le médicament en tentant d'éviter le regard du Cancer. Même si cela avait été agréable, il regrettait le baiser de la veille…Il devait s'excuser sinon cette tension palpable perdurerait entre eux…

- Angelo…Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier…Pour le baiser…Enfin, je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool, tu vois. J'aurais pas du boire autant, je le sais pourtant…Mais j'avais envie de me vider l'esprit.

Shun ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de parler, ne laissant pas à Angelo la possibilité de répondre. Ce dernier se leva donc et rejoignit Andromède qu'il fit taire d'un simple baiser.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'était agréable…Mais je comprends que tu regrettes.

Les deux chevaliers se firent face quelques secondes, en silence. Puis Shun se rapprocha doucement et posa sa tête sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

- Mais alors pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool… répondit Angelo en serrant Shun contre lui.

- Donc si je recommence maintenant, tu me laisseras faire ?

- Avec plaisir.

Et les deux chevaliers échangèrent un baiser passionné en se demandant comment leur relation avait pu évoluer si naturellement de la courtoisie forcée à une tendre attirance…


	6. Chapter 6

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 6

Quelques heures plus tard, Angelo et Shun se rendirent ensemble au déjeuner. Sans se concerter, ils se prirent la main avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger. C'est donc sous les regards interloqués, voire même choqués qu'ils allèrent s'installer à la grande table. Ils s'assirent près d'Aphrodite, Misty et Shura. Aphrodite qui avait pris une jolie couleur verdâtre…

- Salut Aphro ! Alors c'est pour ce soir le feu de joie avec tes tenues sexy, le taquina Angelo…

- Bah, c'est pas grave, je me baladerais nu, alors !

- Non pas question ! intervint Misty.

Le groupe de chevaliers éclata de rire. Les autres continuaient à fixer le nouveau couple. Mü semblait au bord du malaise, soutenu par Shaka qui était ravi de voir que son intuition s'était réalisée… Milo et Camus semblaient partagés entre le dégoût et l'étonnement de voir Masque de Mort si souriant. De leur côté, Shun et Angelo n'accordaient que peu d'attention à leurs compagnons, trop occupés à profiter du bonheur d'avoir l'autre près de soi…

Après le petit-déjeuner, les chevaliers descendirent aux arènes pour l'entraînement quotidien. Angelo proposa un combat à Shun. Pendant que les deux chevaliers s'affrontaient sur la piste de terre, Shaka et Mü assis dans les gradins, discutaient de ce rapprochement entre Andromède et le Cancer.

- Je t'avais bien dit que leur cohabitation n'était pas due au hasard !

- Mais enfin, Shaka, comment peux-tu accepter une telle situation ! Shun a 8 ans de moins que Masque de Mort ! Et puis, même s'il a changé depuis sa résurrection, je suis sûr qu'il va se servir de Shun pour assouvir ses pulsions perverses puis il va le jeter et le faire souffrir…

- Mü, as-tu donc si peu confiance en Shun ? Crois-tu qu'il se serait lancé dans une histoire avec un pervers ? Je suis persuadé que Masque de Mort a réellement changé…Et Shun a mûri, il est capable de prendre ses décisions seul !

- Mouais…Si tu le dis…Enfin, avec un peu de chance d'ici une semaine, cette comédie sera terminée…En espérant qu'on ne devra pas ramasser Shun à la petite cuillère.

Mais Mü se trompait lourdement… Une semaine plus tard, Shun et Angelo étaient toujours ensemble et ils semblaient plus heureux que jamais. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble à discuter ou se câliner. Quelques fois, ils allaient souper chez Aphro et Misty. Shura se joignait à eux même si la vue des deux couples le déprimait un peu, lui-même n'osant pas avouer son amour à la personne concernée.

Mü de son côté était de plus en plus inquiet pour Shun et Shaka ne parvint pas à le rassurer. Lorsqu'il tomba un matin, par hasard, sur Shun et Masque de Mort en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser dans la colonnade du quatrième temple, s'en fut trop pour le Bélier qui décida de prévenir Ikki. Le Phénix pourrait sûrement ramener son frère sur le droit chemin. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau du Grand Pope pour téléphoner à la Fondation Kido.

Alors que le Bélier prévenait son frère, Shun était blotti dans les bras d'Angelo sur le divan.

- Tu sais, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on est ensemble, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

- Je suis prêt à te le rappeler aussi souvent que nécessaire, bébé, murmura Angelo en caressant la nuque du japonais.

Bien vite, une caresse en entraînant une autre, les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent torse nu. Leurs baisers n'avaient plus rien de chaste depuis longtemps. Shun, soumis aux assauts du Cancer, gémissait. Mais lorsqu'Angelo défit son pantalon et faufila sa main sous son slip, le jeune chevalier se crispa. Jamais un autre que lui-même ne l'avait touché aussi intimement.

- Angelo, attends…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'Italien qui cachait mal sa frustration. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si, si bien sûr…mais…c'est…Enfin, tu vois, je n'ai jamais…

- Oh, je vois ! Et tu n'as pas envie que ta première fois se passe dans les bras d'un assassin, je comprends…

Angelo s'était relevé. Il s'énervait mais savait qu'en réalité sa réaction masquait une angoisse profonde. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Shun, il ne cessait de se demander comment un être aussi pur et innocent pouvait vouloir se corrompre dans ses bras.

- Non ! Angelo ! Shun se leva à son tour et vint enlacer le Cancer. Crois-tu que je me serai engagé dans une relation avec toi si je te voyais comme un assassin ? Tu as changé et celui que tu es aujourd'hui est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, même si tu t'évertues à le cacher !

Le Cancer sentit sa colère fondre et disparaître. Les mots de Shun étaient si doux… Alors, il le considérait comme quelqu'un de bien ?

- Angelo…Je t'aime !

Ces quatre mots, à peine murmurés, Masque de Mort avait cru n'avoir jamais le droit de les entendre. Et aujourd'hui, Shun venait de les offrir à Angelo.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il simplement en posant ses lèvres sur celle du Japonais, en un baiser plein de promesses. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on attendra que tu sois prêt…

Au même moment, Hyoga et Ikki faisaient leurs valises et s'apprêtaient à s'envoler pour la Grèce avec la ferme intention de sauver Shun des griffes perverses de Masque de Mort…


	7. Chapter 7

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 7

Le soleil se levait sur le Sanctuaire. Shun et Angelo dormaient encore, tendrement enlacés, inconscients du drame qui se tramait…

Hyoga et Ikki étaient également endormis. Le vol Tokyo-Athènes atterrirait en Grèce vers 9 heures du matin. Les deux chevaliers de bronze avaient beaucoup discuté au début du vol. Le coup de fil de Mü les avait inquiétés. Non seulement Shun vivait dans le temple du Cancer mais en plus, d'après le Bélier, les deux chevaliers sortaient ensemble. Cette nouvelle fut la goutte d'eau qui décida Ikki et Hyoga à venir en Grèce pour ramener Shun. Pour eux, il était totalement impossible que Shun soit consentant. Masque de Mort avait donc du profiter de sa faiblesse psychologique pour le manipuler et le mettre dans son lit.

Lorsqu'Ikki se réveilla, il jeta un œil par le hublot et constata que l'appareil avait entamé sa descente vers Athènes. Il se tourna alors vers Hyoga, toujours endormi. Il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Hyoga, réveille-toi ! On est presque arrivés.

Le Cygne ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux compagnons jusqu'à ce que Hyoga ose exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Ikki, si Masque de Mort était sincère ? Si lui et Shun étaient vraiment bien ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Non, c'est impossible ! Jamais notre Shun n'aurait pu être attiré par un homme comme ça !

- Ce n'est plus notre Shun…Il a vraiment changé. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais aujourd'hui je réalise à quel point la possession d'Hadès à transformer notre frère…

- Hyoga, cesse de t'inquiéter ! On va aller au Sanctuaire et je suis certain que Shun sera heureux de nous voir et nous le ramènerons au Japon !

Hyoga n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles du Phénix mais il préféra cesser la discussion.

Une heure plus tard, les deux chevaliers de bronze arrivèrent au Sanctuaire. Ils firent halte dans le premier temple pour remercier Mü de les avoir prévenus et déposer leurs bagages. Alors qu'Ikki et Hyoga entamaient leur ascension vers le temple du Cancer, Shaka qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à lors intervint.

- Mü ? C'est toi qui les as prévenus ?

- Oui…

- Tu te rends compte que tu es intervenu dans une histoire qui ne te concerne en rien…Shun est majeur, il dirige sa vie comme il l'entend.

- Je sais…Mais en tant qu'ami, je me sentais obligé de le protéger.

- Le protéger de quoi ? De qui ? D'un homme tendre et attentionné qui a visiblement l'intention de prendre soin de lui ?

- Shaka, c'est de Masque de Mort qu'on parle ! Il va se servir de lui ! En profiter un moment puis le jeter ! Il n'a pas de cœur !

- C'est facile de ne voir en lui qu'un monstrueux assassin… Je te croyais tolérant ! Masque de Mort a changé, ne peux-tu l'accepter ?

- Je…je n'en sais rien. Je crois que je m'inquiète trop pour Shun. Comme ses frères, j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il ait grandi. Et puis Masque de Mort et lui sont si différents…

- Les opposés s'attirent…

- Je suppose que tu as raison, je vais devoir m'y faire. Espérons que Hyoga et Ikki n'ont pas dans l'idée de se battre contre le Cancer !

- Oui, espérons. Mais il vaudrait mieux aller vérifier !

Pendant ce temps, Ikki et Hyoga avaient atteint le troisième temple. Ils frappèrent à la porte mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, le Phénix utilisa alors sa cosmo-énergie pour faire sauter le verrou. Les deux bronzes entrèrent alors et ne tardèrent pas à trouver les occupants. Shun et Masque de Mort dormaient toujours. Ils étaient intimement enlacés, un drap fin cachant à peine leur nudité. A cette vue, le sang d'Ikki ne fit qu'un tour.

- Masque de Mort, ôte immédiatement tes sales pattes de mon frère !

Ce cri tonitruant mit fin brutalement à ma nuit câline des deux amoureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 8

- Hein ?

Shun émergeait à peine qu'il se sentit tiré hors du lit.

- Shun ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hyoga en recouvrant son frère d'un peignoir qui traînait près du lit.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Angelo avant de recevoir le poing du Phénix dans le visage.

- Ikki, arrête !

Shun s'était dégagé de l'étreinte de Hyoga et précipité sur son frère pour l'empêcher de se battre contre Angelo.

- Mais enfin ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? hurla Shun.

- Shun, mon frère ! On est venus pour te ramener, répondit Ikki.

- Me ramener ? Mais je ne compte pas quitter ce temple !

- Shun…Ne me dis pas que tu comptes vivre avec ce…ce…, dit Hyoga en jetant un regard de dégoût vers Masque de Mort.

- Avec cet homme merveilleux qui me rend heureux et m'aide à me reconstruire ! Si, je compte le faire, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi !

En parlant, Shun s'était blotti contre Angelo qui souriait doucement malgré une joue gonflée.

C'est à ce moment-là que Shaka et Mü arrivèrent.

- Oh, Shun ! Excuse-moi. Je n'aurai pas dû m'en mêler !

- Mü ?

- C'est moi qui ai appelé Ikki et Hyoga. Je pensais que Masque de Mort profitait de toi et j'ai voulu te protéger ?

- Le protéger d'un cruel assassin ? C'est ça ? intervint Angelo.

- Je…oui, murmura Mü. Mais Shaka m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu as changé et je suis certain à présent que tu sauras prendre soin de Shun !

Shaka heureux d'entendre son amant prononcer de telles paroles, lui prit tendrement la main.

- Mü, merci. Mais malheureusement tout le monde ici ne semble pas accepter ma relation avec Shun… conclut Masque de Mort en regardant les chevaliers de bronze.

Ikki et Hyoga ne relevèrent pas la remarque du Cancer.

- Shun, tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer ? Si tu as peur de sa réaction, ne t'inquiètes pas, on te protégera !

- Mais arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Si vous ne voulez pas l'accepter, tant pis ! J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main, un point c'est tout !

- Shun…Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre…Je suppose donc que je vais devoir m'y faire…

Ikki semblait abattu.

- Merci, Nii-san ! dit Shun en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

- Ikki ! Je croyais que tu t'inquiétais pour Shun ? Ne vois-tu pas que cette ordure le manipule ! Il le fera souffrir un jour où l'autre !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Hyoga avait quitté le temple, des larmes de rage mouillant ses joues.

- Bon, on va vous laisser en famille, hein ! A tout à l'heure, dit Shaka en quittant les lieux à son tour avec Mü.

- Masque de Mort, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses, dit Ikki en s'avançant vers Angelo.

- Je les accepte et appelle-moi Angelo.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent alors une franche poignée de mains, sous le regard attendri de Shun.

Trois semaines plus tard, Shun et Angelo filaient toujours le parfait amour. Hyoga était rentré au Japon dés le lendemain de l'incident. Ikki, lui, avait passé quelques jours au Sanctuaire. Shun était plus heureux que jamais. Bien sûr, la réaction de Hyoga l'avait attristé mais il avait décidé de ne plus laisser ses mais influencer sa vie et se tenait à sa résolution.

Aujourd'hui, Angelo avait promis une surprise. En effet, cela faisait maintenant un mois que les deux chevaliers sortaient ensemble et le Cancer avait voulu marquer le coup. Il avait donc donné rendez-vous à Shun vers 20h sur l'esplanade du Sanctuaire.

Shun passa donc la journée sans voir Angelo. Cette soudaine absence lui fit prendre conscience de la place énorme que le Cancer occupait désormais dans sa vie. Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait été fasciné par le gardien du troisième temple et lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire, Shun avait secrètement espéré que leur cohabitation forcée les rapprocherait. Dés leur premier baiser dans la boîte de nuit, Shun était tombé amoureux et cela sans pouvoir rien n'y faire…

De son côté, Angelo était occupé à mettre en place les derniers détails de sa surprise. Cette journée passée loi de Shun lui fit également réaliser la profondeur des sentiments qu'il portait au jeune bronze. Lui qui n'avait jamais cru à l'amour véritable ne désirait plus qu'une chose, se lier à Shun pour toujours…

A 19h30, Shun était prêt et il était occupé à creuser une tranchée au milieu du salon à force d'allers et retours.

A 19h45, il avait commencé à se ronger les ongles.

A 19h59, il quittait le temple, d'un pas décidé.


	9. Chapter 9

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 9

Lorsque Shun arriva sur l'esplanade du Sanctuaire, il tomba sous le charme d'une vision de rêve. Angelo, vêtu d'un superbe complet bleu nuit et d'un chemise blanche immaculée, l'attendait une rose à la main. Sa classe italienne et son magnétisme presqu'animal agirent immédiatement sur le jeune bronze.

- Shun, mon amour tu m'as manqué, tu sais ; murmura l'italien en prenant Andromède dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi…

Les deux amants échangèrent alors un langoureux baiser. Puis Angelo tendit la rose à Shun qui la prit et en huma le capiteux parfum.

- Rouge, comme la passion que tu fais brûler en moi, chuchota Angelo.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Angelo s'éloigna, à regret, du corps de son compagnon.

- Tu es prêt ?

- A ton avis ? Je tourne en rond depuis plus d'une heure !

- Bon dans ce cas, on y va !

Angelo prit la main de Shun et les téléporta.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent les pieds dans le sable, au bord de la Méditerranée. Shun remarqua un espace illuminé par des dizaines de bougies à quelques pas de là. Un drap posé sur le sable, un panier d'osier… Visiblement Angelo avait prévu un pique-nique romantique.

- Oh, mon cœur, c'est superbe, s'exclama Shun.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Mais mangeons d'abord…

Shun lança un regard interrogatif vers le Cancer mais déjà celui-ci l'emmenait vers le pique-nique. Et lorsque le Japonais vit son compagnon s'asseoir et sortir du panier une bouteille de champagne, il laissa ses interrogations de côté un instant.

Les deux amoureux profitèrent alors d'un délicieux repas, composés de divers en-cas très raffinés. Ils les dégustèrent serrés l'un à l'autre, se donnant la becquée. Puis ils s'allongèrent un instant et admirèrent l'immensité étoilée au-dessus d'eux.

- Mmmm, je suis tellement bien, soupira Shun. Si on pouvait rester ainsi pour toujours…

- C'est peut-être possible, répondit Angelo.

- Hein ?

- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à la deuxième partie de ma surprise. Suis-moi, dit Angelo en se levant et en tendant la main à Shun.

Shun se releva lestement et Angelo les téléporta à nouveau.

Dans un éclair doré, les deux chevaliers réapparurent au milieu de la grande salle à manger du Palais du Pope. Tous les chevaliers d'Or mais également ceux de bronze ainsi que Sion et Athéna y étaient attablés. Visiblement, ils venaient de terminer leur repas et ne semblaient pas surpris par l'arrivée des amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Shun

- Attends, tu vas comprendre, l'interrompit Angelo.

Un étrange silence s'installa alors. Shun commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'Angelo avait bien pu préparer…Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par la voix de son Cancer adoré.

- Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir, dit-il en s'adressant à toutes les personnes présentes. Si je tenais à ce que vous soyez présents ici, ce soir, c'est pour que vous soyez témoins de quelque chose.

Avant que qui ce soit n'ait pu réagir, Angelo s'était agenouillé devant Shun.

- Shun, mon amour… Les lois de nos pays ne nous permettent pas de nous marier, mais accepterais-tu que nous nous promettions de vivre ensemble et de nous aimer toujours, devant nos amis et sous la protection d'Athéna ?

Shun qui avait déjà senti son cœur s'emballer lorsque le Cancer s'était agenouillé crut bien mourir de bonheur en entendant cette demande. Il ne put alors que murmurer un « oui » à peine audible avant de tomber dans les bras de son amour, en pleurs.

- Shun, pourquoi ces larmes ? s'inquiéta le Cancer.

- Ce sont des larmes de bonheur…

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un profond baiser sous les regards émus de leurs amis. Aphrodite et Shaka en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Mü, sut à ce moment que toutes ses inquiétudes avaient été inutiles. Ikki comprit qu'Angelo risquait bien de devenir son beau-frère et de le rester longtemps. Athéna applaudit comme une jeune fille hystérique. Milo et Camus s'embrassèrent, comme à chaque occasion. Seul Hyoga ne semblait pas participer à l'euphorie générale.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps de sabler le champagne pour fêter ça ! s'exclama Aphrodite alors que des serviteurs apportaient la boisson pétillante.

Les chevaliers portèrent donc un toast aux deux amoureux puis Athéna bénit leur amour. Ensuite, Seiya s'improvisa DJ et lança la soirée.


	10. Chapter 10

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 10

La soirée battait son plein lorsque Seiya lança la série des slows. Shun et Masque de Mort, tendrement enlacés en profitèrent pour se murmurer encore et encore des mots d'amour. Mü et Shaka ainsi que Camus et Milo les accompagnèrent sur la piste, bientôt rejoints par Aphro et Misty. Alors que débutait la deuxième chanson, Shura osa enfin inviter Shiryu sous les regards ébahis de leurs amis.

Les autres chevaliers étaient restés sur le bord de la piste de danse et discutaient joyeusement. Seul Hyoga ne participait toujours pas à l'ambiance festive. Il restait seul, assis dans un coin de la salle, ses yeux fixés sur Shun et Angelo en un regard empli de dégoût. Cela n'échappa pas à Angelo qui en informa son compagnon.

- Shun, tu devrais aller lui parler… Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

- Ecoute, mon cœur, il ne veut pas accepter ma nouvelle vie, tant pis pour lui !

- Ne te fais pas plus froid que tu ne l'es. Hyoga est ton ami et je sais que cette situation te chagrine ! Je me suis promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureux alors autant commencer maintenant…

- Oui…Tu as sûrement raison.

Shun se détacha à regret du torse du Cancer et se dirigea vers le Cygne.

- Hyoga ? Je peux te parler un instant.

- Bien sûr.

- Viens, allons dehors.

Les deux bronzes sortirent sur la terrasse du Palais. La nuit était étoilée et la pleine lune illuminait le Sanctuaire d'une douce clarté.

- Hyoga… Je vois bien que tu n'arrive pas à accepter mes choix et même si je ne veux plus que vous interveniez dans ma vie, cela me rend triste…

Hyoga ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer les étoiles.

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir compter sur toi, comme avant… Sans toi et mes frères, mon bonheur ne serait jamais complet…

- Shun…Ton bonheur ? Avec Masque de Mort ? Tu en es bien certain ? C'est un ancien assassin !

- Oui, ancien… Après sa résurrection, il a complètement changé ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu l'admettre ? Camus aussi a commis des erreurs et tu ne lui en veux pas autant !

- Oui, mais Camus ne te manipule pas !

- Angelo non plus ! Je l'aime, du plus profond de mon cœur ! Et si tu ne peux vraiment pas t'y faire et bien que ça me brise le cœur, je pense que nous n'aurons plus rien à nous dire !

Shun, au bord des larmes, se dirigea vers le palais. Mais il fut retenu par Hyoga.

- Non ! Attends… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Te voir avec lui me fait terriblement souffrir mais ne plus te voir du tout serait pire encore… Shun, je vais être honnête. Je ne déteste pas Masque de Mort… Je déteste juste le fait que tu sois heureux avec lui… Et pas avec moi.

Hyoga avait murmuré cette dernière phrase en serrant doucement Shun contre lui.

- Hyoga ? Tu…tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Oui…Depuis longtemps…Mais je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer et aujourd'hui, je le regrette amèrement.

- Hyoga, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… J'aime Angelo… Je suis désolé si je te fais souffrir, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de suivre mon cœur…

- Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas tu sais… Je vais devoir m'y faire, c'est tout…

Les deux chevaliers restèrent enlacés un moment puis Hyoga reprit la parole.

- Allez, rentrons. Ton amoureux doit s'impatienter !

- Merci…

- Shun… Sois heureux avec Angelo !

- Compte sur moi !

Les deux bronzes retournèrent dans la grande salle où la fête continuait.

- Alors, interrogea Angelo.

- C'est arrangé. Hyoga ne te déteste pas… Il est juste un peu amoureux de moi.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Cancer.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a compris que j'avais trouvé l'homme de ma vie et il va essayer de m'oublier !

- Mouais… Tu es à moi dorénavant et il n'a pas intérêt à tenter quoi que se soit… grommela Angelo sous l'œil rieur de son compagnon.

- Tu sais, je ne t'appartiens pas encore complètement, ajouta Shun en se frottant sensuellement contre le torse de l'Italien.

- En effet… Et il est peut-être temps d'y remédier…

Les deux amoureux décidèrent alors qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter la fête. Ils saluèrent tous leurs amis et descendirent vers le troisième temple, main dans la main.


	11. Chapter 11

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 11

- Ah, enfin seuls ! s'exclama Angelo en refermant la porte de son temple.

Shun le fixait d'un regard tendre. Regard où, ce soir, brillait une lueur nouvelle, le désir.

- Shun, mon cœur… Tu es sûr de toi ? Car si on commence…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Andromède en venant enlacer son futur amant. Je me sens prêt et je ne compte pas reculer… Et puis j'en ai très envie.

- Oui, je le constate, le taquina Angelo en collant son corps plus fermement contre celui du jeune bronze.

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent alors un langoureux baiser tout en avançant vers la chambre. Ils tombèrent, toujours enlacés, sur le lit. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, enlevant petit à petit les vêtements qui gênaient leur progression.

Lorsqu'ils furent entièrement dévêtus, Angelo vint recouvrir le corps offert de Shun. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, leurs corps ondulant, se frottant, s'embrasant… Leurs sexes érigés, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, en attente de la délivrance…

- Shun, mon amour… Nous allons jouir ensemble… Puis on recommencera et tu m'appartiendras enfin complètement !

- Oui, répondit le bronze d'une voix altérée par le désir. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.

Ils reprirent alors leurs mouvements et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se libérèrent entre leurs ventres serrés.

- Oh, Angelo, c'était merveilleux…

- Attends, tu n'as encore rien vu !

Angelo recommença à caresser Shun, s'attardant sur les tétons qui se dressèrent. Puis il descendit sur le ventre, les cuisses ensuite qu'il écarta d'un geste tendre. Il caressa alors le pourtour de la douce entrée encore inviolée. Shun frissonna, surpris par ces sensations nouvelles.

- Alors mon cœur, c'est agréable ?

- Très…

- Mmm… Attends, je vais chercher de quoi rendre ton entrée bien glissante… Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal.

Le Cancer se leva pour aller chercher un tube de lubrifiant dans sa commode. Il revint auprès de son amant et étala le gel sur ses doigts. Il reprit sa caresse mais, cette fois, son doigt se glissa dans l'intimité d'Andromède qui gémit. Il fit aller et venir son doigt pour que Shun s'habitue à l'intrusion.

- Oh, mon amour… C'est très excitant ce que tu me fais là.

Angelo ajouta alors un second doigt, effectuant un mouvement de ciseaux, il prépara Shun pour la suite. Shun qui s'enhardissait de seconde en seconde, ondula des hanches pour venir à la rencontre du Cancer.

Bientôt, le Cancer introduisit un troisième doigt afin de parfaire la préparation de Shun. Angelo ne volait pas risquer de le faire souffrir… Il continua donc encore ses mouvements…

Mais Shun commençait à s'impatienter. Il en voulait plus. Et il ne se gêna pas pour le faire comprendre à son amant. Il se recula afin de se dégager des doigts inquisiteurs d'Angelo.

- Viens maintenant, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave en relevant les cuisses.

- Mais je risque de te faire mal, objecta l'Italien.

- Tu en serais bien incapable…

- Bon, et bien…

Angelo se rapprocha de Shun et, tout en l'embrassant, il le pénétra avec la plus grande douceur. Lorsque le sexe dur d'Angelo toucha un point sensible, Shun se cambra comme traversé par une décharge de pur plaisir.

- Oh, Lino…gémit le japonais.

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Angelo se remit en mouvement… Mais le désir était tel entre les deux hommes que bien vite leurs corps devinrent incontrôlables. Angelo pénétrait Shun de plus en plus profondément. Shun s'agrippait aux épaules d'Angelo, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang sur la peau ambrée. Tous deux ne contrôlaient plus leurs cris, extériorisant ainsi leur plaisir…

Ce torride ballet dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, les deux amants ne purent que se laisser submerger par les vagues de la jouissance…

Ils retombèrent allongés sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle… Puis Shun vint se blottir contre le torse encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur d'Angelo…

- Lino, je suis heureux comme jamais… Je me sens enfin complet ! murmura le japonais.

Angelo se contenta de répondre par un sourire.

- Et puis maintenant plus personne ne pourras me traiter de bébé…

- Oh si tu es mon bébé à moi ! le taquina Angelo.

- Là, j'accepte…

- Je t'aime Lino…

- Je t'aime, mon bébé.

Trois mois plus tard, Angelo et Shun avaient décidés d'aller passer quelques jours au Japon pour rendre visite à Ikki.

Lors de ce petit séjour, Angelo espérait bien que Shun pourrait se réconcilier définitivement avec Hyoga et que le Russe accepterait enfin leur relation…


	12. Chapter 12

Séquelle  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. 

Genre(s) : Romance

Couple(s) : Masque de Mort x Shun, couples secondaires.

Rating: Yaoi

Chapitre 12

Tatsumi vint chercher les deux tourtereaux à l'aéroport pour les emmener à la fondation Kido où ils logeraient le temps de leur séjour.

A peine la belle limousine noire s'avança-t-elle dans l'allée du parc qu'Ikki accourut… Tatsumi gara la voiture et Shun se précipita dehors pour serrer son frère dans ses bras.

- Ikki, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Toi aussi petit frère.

Le phénix se tourna alors vers Angelo qui sortait également de la voiture et il lui tendit la main.

- Angelo, heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Ikki.

Shun était ravi de voir que les tensions entre son amant et son frère semblaient avoir définitivement disparu… Si seulement cela pouvait se passer de la même façon avec Hyoga.

Les trois hommes entrèrent alors dans la résidence et se dirigèrent vers le salon où les attendait Shiryu et Seiya.

- Shun, s'exclamèrent-ils. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas… Je suis plus heureux que jamais. Et disant cela le jeune homme prit la main d'Angelo.

- Cela se voit, ajouta Shiryu, tu rayonnes… Et je suppose que c'est grâce à toi, compléta-t-il en se tournant vers le Cancer.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et Seiya fit de même puis revint près de Shun.

- Shun… Tu nous pardonne ?

- Bien sûr… Après tout c'est un peu grâce à nos disputes que je suis aujourd'hui avec cet homme merveilleux, dit Shun d'un ton taquin en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Italien.

- Merci, mon bébé, répondit Angelo en déposant un léger baiser dans les cheveux d'Andromède.

Puis soudain, Shun se mit à scruter la pièce.

- Mais où est Hyoga ?

- Euh… Il est partit pour quelques jours, répondit Seiya, visiblement gêné.

- Ah, je vois, se contenta de dire Shun, le regard triste.

Angelo aussi fut déçu par l'absence du Cygne… Lui qui espérait que tout s'arrangerait… Il voyait bien que cela minait encore Shun et qu'il ne serait pas complètement heureux et épanoui tant que Hyoga n'aurait pas accepté leur relation…

- Mais normalement, il rentre après-demain, enchaîna Shiryu qui avait remarqué l'air déçu de Shun, tu le verras donc avant de partir.

La discussion ne se prolongea pas, Tatsumi étant venu annoncer que le repas était servi.

Les cinq chevaliers passèrent une agréable soirée. Seiya et Shiryu purent découvrir l'homme agréable, drôle et attentionné qu'était devenu le Cancer.

Le lendemain matin, Angelo s'éveilla avant Shun… Il se releva un peu dans le petit lit de Shun et ne bougea pas trop pour ne pas le réveiller. Il le regarda dormir encore quelques minutes puis se leva et aller se préparer. Une fois lavé et habillé, Angelo se décida à descendre à la cuisine car il avait crut entendre Seiya et Shiryu descendre.

En effet, lorsqu'il passa la porte, Angelo trouva les deux bronzes attablés, en train de boire un café.

- Bonjour Angelo… Je te sers un café ? demanda Shiryu.

- Avec plaisir !

- Alors ça été dans le petit lit de Shun ? Tu n'es pas tombé ? le taquina Seiya…

- Oh, tu sais, quand on se serre de près, y'a pas de problème…

Shiryu servit un café à l'Italien puis se rassit.

- Dites, les garçons… Hyoga est parti car il savait que Shun et moi venions passer quelques jours ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Seiya ne sut quoi répondre et préféra détourner le regard.

- Bon…Seiya, je crois qu'on devrait lui dire, non ?

- Mais, Shiryu, Hyoga nous a demandé de nous taire…

- Oui…mais bon de toutes façon, il rentre demain ! Angelo, promets nous de ne rien dire à Shun…

- Je promets tout ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez de tourner autour du pot !

- Et bien en fait, Hyoga est au Sanctuaire de Poséidon…

- Et ? insista Angelo.

- Et… Il sort avec Isaak depuis un mois et a complètement accepté votre relation…Mais il veut faire une surprise à Shun.

- Et bien merci de m'en avoir parlé… Je suis soulagé… Je vois bien que Shun est encore tracassé par tout ça…

Angelo s'interrompit en entendant les pas de Shun dans les escaliers. Le jeune bronze entra dans la cuisine et embrassa ses frères puis s'installa sur les genoux d'Angelo avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Angelo, je suis très déçu… Tu m'as lâchement abandonné dans notre si grand lit ce matin…

- Désolé, mais tu sais que le matin, je ne résiste pas très longtemps à l'appel du café…

- Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner ce soir…répondit Shun qui affichait son regard le plus aguicheur.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le Cancer avant d'embrasser son amant.

- Euh, on accepte votre relation mais si vous pouviez nous épargner ce spectacle, ajouta Pégase.

Shun se releva et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Et bien mon cœur, nous devrions attendre ce soir…dit Andromède d'un ton exagérément plaintif.

Les chevaliers décidèrent de passer la journée à faire visiter les environs à Angelo. Ils allèrent à Tokyo pour voir ….. puis ils allèrent se balader dans le quartier branché de Shibuya. Ensuite, ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant traditionnel.

Le soir, Angelo et Shun retrouvèrent avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'intimité de leur chambre. Et malgré l'étroitesse du lit, ils se prouvèrent une nouvelle fois leur amour sans bornes…

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Shun et Angelo descendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Seiya et Shiryu mais également Hyoga et Isaak.

- Shun ! s'exclama Hyoga en voyant entrer son ami.

Le chevalier du Cygne se leva et vint prendre Shun dans ses bras…Au grand étonnement d'Andromède. Angelo, Shiryu et Seiya échangèrent un regard de connivence en voyant les deux amis s'enlacer.

- Shun, pardonne-moi… J'ai été idiot de te rejeter ainsi… Et de rejeter Masque de Mort…

- Angelo, ajouta l'intéressé.

- Shun, je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé l'amour et le bonheur et je pense que si j'ai réagit ainsi, je pense que c'est parce qu'au fond j'étais jaloux de ton bonheur…

- Oh, Hyoga, ce que tu me dis, me fait tellement plaisir…J'étais tellement triste à l'idée d'avoir perdu ton amitié…

Les deux amis s'étreignirent une seconde fois, sous les regards attendris des autres chevaliers.

- Mais dis-moi, Hyoga, peut-on savoir ce qui t'a fait prendre conscience de tout cela ? intervint Angelo d'une voix taquine.

- Et bien…je crois que j'ai moi aussi trouver l'amour, répondit-il en lançant un doux regard vers Isaak.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi, Hyoga, ajouta le Cancer en lui tendant la main. Et pour Shun aussi car il ne pouvait être totalement épanoui tant que vous n'étiez pas réconciliés…

Shun sourit à son amant et à son ami de toujours et les prit tous les deux par les épaules.

- Et bien maintenant, mon bonheur est complet ! conclut-il.


End file.
